custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Amanda113122
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Welcome! :D Welcome to the Wiki! :D If you have any questions feel free to ask anyone, although I would recommend asking one of the admins or mods. - [[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] 00:43, 6 February, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Collector1 Oh, and wellcome to the wikia! Collector1 Welcome! Welcome to the wiki! I hope you enjoy your stay! If you have any questions you can message me or any other member of the staff team. (That sentence is filled with links to their user pages.) And we also have a local chat site if you want to speak to anyone as well. (Link) Hope you enjoy your stay here on , happy editing! —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 03:47, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Invited heyGREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 22:09, February 14, 2012 (UTC) userpage Hello Amanda, I happened to stumble upon your userpage, and over there I saw some things that do seem a bit wrong from my point of view. You have a certain list, in which you state which people may and may not edit your articles. That is fine on it's own, but you have allowed the leader of CBW to edit your pages and there, a problems springs into place for this site is democratic. For formailities, our leaders are ChickenBond and the newly appointed ShadowMaster who also has the b'crat status now. Furthermore, you have forbidden 2 members of our staff-team, Shadowmaster nad Pepsicola999 from editing your stuff. I'm not sure if there has been some kind of agreement with these 2 people about that, but you can't forbid a staffmemberfrom editing a page, should it not follow our guidelines. I thank you for your time, and I hope you understand my points. Cheers, and have a nice day! 'Reaper of Souls' 15:59, February 17, 2012 (UTC) RE Okay, coolstuff!! Thanks for understanding! On another note, I don't believe I even said hi to you.. So please allow me to properly greet ya and give you a warm welcome on CBW. If you have any kind of trouble, you can always contact me! Greetz 'Reaper of Souls' 01:36, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Edit War Hey, Amanda113122, I noticed that you are reverting good-faith edits simply for the sake of stopping other people from editing, therefore I must inform you: This is a wiki, an online encyclopedia that anyone can edit. Now, if people were changing your character backstories, or removing content, you would have the full right to be angry. However, edits done to improve the pages' quality are allowed. It is part of the policy that trivia should be listed as bullet points. I am not trying t be a jerk, I am merely following the policy. The only other edits I have made to your pages were to fix spelling so that this tag was not stuck on it . Please stop reverting good-fait edits; we're not out to get you. We are a wiki that strives to improve the quality of our pages, Regards, Alright, I can fully sympathize with school work mounting to the point of stress. As for misspelling and other little tidbits - the community will always be willing to lend a hand :) Good luck with your work. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 05:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Seert Yay! Are you only getting one? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 07:29, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Your List of characters page has been moved here. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 11:33, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on becoming a Rollback! Welcome to the CBW Staff Team! :D --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 01:27, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Demotion Hello, Amanda. I'd just like to notify that, because you've done little to nothing as a rollback (contrary to what you told me you'd do) and you've been inactive for four months, you have been nominated to be demoted from your position as a rollback. Here is the page for the vote, in case you'd like to know. I'd recommend getting active very soon if you don't want to be demoted. '''Shadowmaster 07:43, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, Amanda. In light of your recent lack of activity and also because of your many other priorities throughout WMF and TBW, we've decided to demote you from your rollback status. Hopefully this is one less commitment for you to worry about now. Regards, http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']] http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 02:51, June 22, 2013 (UTC)